(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush that is refilled with toothpaste, and particularly to an improvement on a toothbrush with refilling of toothpaste.
(b) Description of Related Art
In this highly industrialized society, we often have a chance to stay out for business or traveling and a toilet set, which contains at least a toothbrush, toothpaste, a towel, and soap, usually is an essential part of personal belongings carried along. However, sometimes, one or two items in the toilet set may be forgotten for instance, the toothbrush has been prepared but the toothpaste has been carelessly forgotten. Hence, the teeth are brushed roughly or tumbled with water instead. As a result, the personal hygiene and the body health are affected unconsciously. Even more, the foul breath may result in rough manners to others unintentionally. The simply packed hygienic toothbrush in the hotel usually provides poor quality such that bristles on the toothbrush may sting the mouth or fall off during brushing. Even if the toothbrush provided by the hotel is expensively made with better quality, it is wasteful because usually the toothbrush in the hotel is discarded after using once. If the toothbrush is going to be used for a second time or third time, the toothpaste offered by the hotel runs out.
Besides, our contemporaries pay more attention to hygiene than before and a lot of people are used to brushing their teeth more than once a day such that it is quite inconvenient to carry with them the toothbrush and the toothpaste every morning when they are going out to work. Moreover, we also have had an experience with regard to forgetting to brush the teeth or being unable to brush in time when we are going out in the morning. Therefore, an easily portable toothbrush containing the toothpaste may solve the problem of the toothbrush and the toothpaste being carried separately and it is a great contribution for the daily life of everybody.
The object of the present invention is to combine the conventional toothpaste and the toothbrush together that are usually carried separately. A brush handle has the toothpaste therein such that a pushing and squeezing device can be used to obtain the proper amount of toothpaste on the brush bristles by simply turning an end cap. Furthermore, by opening a seal lid on the end cap, toothpaste from a general longitudinal tube of toothpaste can be used to refill the brush handle in an easy and hygienic process.